


The Way My Heart Hitches

by 3amButterflyBruh



Series: Happy Birthday, Bluemo! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, School, again this is just teen angst, maybe fluff?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amButterflyBruh/pseuds/3amButterflyBruh
Summary: Why is it, that the smart ones don't notice the way their heart hitches?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Happy Birthday, Bluemo! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Way My Heart Hitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluEmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluEmo/gifts).



Harry does not remember the day clearly. At the time, he had no real reason To think of it as any important. It was just another tiring day with conservative social science teachers, depressed science teachers, and frivolous English teachers.

Oh and, who could forget the French teacher, of course.

Harry still had the same French teacher, Ms.Stein, since sixth grade, and he didn’t mind. She was a good teacher with a decent amount of sass in her blood, just the right amount to keep classes afloat with some enjoyment. But she wasn’t the reason Harry looked forward to French class so much. No, the reason was more blonde and sassy and mean and exactly what Harry wanted for the rest of his life-

Harry stopped that train of thought right there. 

But anyway, back in seventh grade, there was no real reason to look forward to French. Maths was, and still is, Harry’s favorite subject and he wasn’t too passionate about French. 

But all that changed that day, a day hazy in his memory but also so important, because on that day, he met Draco.

Draco was-unforgettable.

Because he was a jerk.

Seriously, Harry was convinced Ms.Stein absolutely hated him because sure, she had warned Harry about talking too much in class to his bench partner Ron, but Ron was so amiable! Who would not want to spend the entire period talking to him?

But one day, the shoe inevitably dropped, and Ms.Stein changed his seat from the back of the class with Ron, to the front with Draco.

And Draco was not happy. Because for Harry to sit beside him, Ms.Stein had to change Draco’s bench partner: his best friend Pansy Parkinson.

( in those early years, Harry was convinced Draco was at least somewhat romantically involved with Pansy. That is, until Draco, sweet and calm and sad, confessed to him one rainy night at a McDonalds that the last thing Draco and Pansy were was straight. But then Draco started babbling, saying that he wasn’t really sure about his sexuality, quickly back-pedaling from what he had confessed, as if he regretted saying it at all.

Harry remembers a sense of hopelessness, followed by a wish unutterable. )

Harry was an annoying twelve-year-old, the sort who just can’t stop talking. So he tried having a conversation with Draco, but Draco, being the epitome of maturity and academic seriousness, would not stand for it. In the end, Harry adopted the idea that perhaps Draco was just a know-it-all prude with issues, like that girl from his math class, Hermione Granger. 

( Fate has a funny sense of humour, Harry thinks somewhat bitterly. Hermione is now one of his closest friends, and he’s in love with a boy he hated back then, and who could now never love him back )

But things changed one unfortunate day. A day that was unfortunate because literally, every single teacher had picked on Harry. Or at least, it had appeared as ‘picking on’ to Harry, when in reality Harry was just unprepared for his coming exams and thus kept failing his revision tests. 

By the last period, which was French, Harry was so very tired and just wanted to talk to some friends, have some laughs, and eat some chocolate. All those dreams were crushed as soon as Harry entered the room and had to confront the harsh reality of Ms.Stein writing ‘ test de révision’ on the whiteboard. 

Harry wanted to cry. In fact, when he sat down on his seat and received his test worksheet, he did begin to cry. It was quiet enough, and to be honest Draco wouldn’t have noticed ( and all this would’ve  _ never  _ happened ) if he hadn’t needed an eraser from Harry. 

But he did notice.

And he asked about it too.

And Harry was too far gone to care, so he told Draco everything. 

Knowing that boy, Harry is now sure that Draco probably recognized Harry’s immaturity immediately, and considering his personality, what he did next was so out of character.

Because Draco let Harry copy off him. It was the only act of kindness Harry had received that day.

People talk far too much about how one bad thing can ruin everything good. Well, what about one good thing that manages to wash away everything bad?

-

Harry realized he was in love with Draco when they were 15, as Draco laughed at Harry’s clumsiness, merely hours after he had been sobbing in Harry’s arms about  _ my stupid parents and their stupid issues and God when does this  _ **_stop-_ **

Even though Harry’s wrist was most definitely sprained ( it wasn’t, Harry’s just dramatic ), he felt such incomparable joy to see Draco smile, and all he could think of was how he could feel the warmth of the sun at 2 am just out of Draco’s smile.

Harry likes to think he’s been in love with Draco for only two years, since that fateful moment of realisation, just to make himself feel less pathetic.

But he knows, deep inside his heart, that he’s been in love with Draco ever since Draco smiled at him nervously, and said, ‘You can um, copy off me, if you want,’ and then nervously pushed his worksheet slightly towards Harry. And at the time, despite his age and immaturity, Harry had felt his heart soar and something else, something bigger and more adult than him.

Harry loves Draco, he really does. 

He’s bitter that it’s not him Draco is smiling at and blushing with, but it’s okay.

Because Phillip is a great guy. Even with Harry’s biased opinions, Harry knows they’re perfect for each other.

Love’s about letting go, isn’t it?

Well then, Harry will let it go.

( Draco couldn’t sleep that night. The college dorm was comfortable enough, it’s just that the bed was hard and scratchy and unfamiliar. It would take a while for Draco to get used to this bed.

He thought of Phillip and smiled. It was incredibly lucky that Draco and Phillip were going to the same university, the kind of luck only the universe can set up. 

They must be meant to be. 

Draco then thought of all his friends and smiled wider. His smile was an all-out grin as he thought of Harry. )

( Harry hates Draco. Except he doesn’t. )

( Perhaps one day, Draco will notice that his smile is always wider with Harry, no matter who he was thinking of before, no matter who he will think of after. 

Tell me, fate, why do the smart ones not notice the way their heart hitches? )

_ Fin  _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I personally hate ambiguous endings, so when I wrote this I didn't classify the ending as that. But looking back on it, it is a very open ending. Sorry about that. I think it ends happily, but that's really up to you.


End file.
